Teardrops on my Guitar
by lightatmidnight
Summary: Harry kissed Cho in the Order of the Phoenix under the mistletoe. Ever wonder how Ginny felt?


**Teardrops on my Guitar**

Ginny ran into her dorm, glad to see no one was there. She had just seen Cho and Harry kissing under the mistletoe. She had had enough. He was talking about Cho and Ginny had finally had enough. She took out her guitar hidden underneath her bed and started to sing.  
**He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be**

Why wasn't she enough? Why couldn't she be his girlfriend? The one who got to stand by him, run a hand through his soft windswept jet black hair, and gaze into his green eyes.**  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without **Her black hair dark as night and large deep brown eyes eclipsed her own dull red hair and dull boring dirt colored eyes. Cho got to do everything that Ginny would never be able to do like hug Harry. It wasn't fair. Ginny had known him so much longer, had like him so much longer. Ginny knew his favorite food, she knew he had a connection to Voldemort, and she knew how Sirius meant the world to him. It just wasn't fair.**  
He talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me **Every time Harry walked by her, the rest of the crowd seemed to melt into the background and fade into blurs. The only thing visible was Harry's crystal clear face.**  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  
**He told her how he really loved Cho, but he had no idea how much she loved him. How much she would think about him, even with Michael Corner as a boyfriend. To her, it was obvious that he and she were soul mates. It was just the problem that he hadn't found out yet that hurt.**  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
**No matter how many times she knew that they could never be together, she always would stand there waiting.**  
He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly, **Every time he brushed past her, or laughed with her, her heart would skip a beat. He was so perfect; he never seemed klutzy, unlike her.**  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause  
**She better keep him and never let go of him, because she's so luck to be able to look into those beautiful green eyes with no ends, and cute smile.**  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
So I walk alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight  
**Perhaps tonight she could let go of his picture and not dream about him, and be grateful for the boyfriend that she actually had.**  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart **Every time he talked about her, she would smile, but on the inside, her heart would rip into pieces without any glue to put it back together.**  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..  
**Perhaps one day, Harry would look at her and smile like the way he did with Cho. Someday, she might feel his lips on hers, and get a hug. But for now, she'd have to…**  
He looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see **Quickly, Ginny wiped away all her tears, and touched up her eye makeup. Soon, her friends Joy and Samantha walked in chatting. After awhile, Ginny was laughing again. But silently, she swore she would get over him, live a little, someday just as Hermione had said, Harry would notice her and she would be with him.


End file.
